This invention relates to mailbox signals of the kind which may be employed, for example, in connection with rural and like mailboxes that are situated at a distance from a dwelling or the like, to provide a visible signal of when mail has been delivered, so that an occupant of the dwelling need only make a trip to the mailbox to collect mail when the appropriate signal is visible. Mailbox signal devices commonly comprise a movable flag or like signaling element which, when mail is delivered to the box, is moved from one position to another which denotes the presence of mail in the box. Commonly, the signaling element is moved from a less prominent position to a more prominent position for signaling the presence of mail in the box.
One objection to signaling devices of the above nature is that in providing a prominent signal to a householder of the presence of mail in a box, a device may at the same time provide a like signal to a potential thief who is acquainted with the signaling arrangement. The present invention is directed toward overcoming this objection. More particularly, the invention provides a modification in mailbox signaling devices of the general type disclosed in applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,778, wherein a signaling element in the form of a pivotal plate is attached to the base of a mailbox for lowering movement from a less prominent elevated position flush with the base of the box to a more prominent vertical signaling position below the box under the control of a cord which hooks onto the mailbox door so that when the door is opened by a mail carrier to deliver mail, the cord is released thereby allowing the plate to drop into its signaling position.